


Dangerous Love

by bombastothunderhammer



Category: Emmerdale, Summer Fate - Fandom, robron
Genre: Danger, Love, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombastothunderhammer/pseuds/bombastothunderhammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what should have happen in the Summer Fate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Love

The explosion shook the ground beneath Robert's feet, the noise disturbed  
the calmness of Emmerdale. From a far, Robert saw the village transformed  
from a breath taking view to a real-life nightmare. A burning sensation inflated  
his body, dragging him back to reality. Surrounding him was now a monstrous  
creature spitting fumes and metal towards him. Crackling of metal and also the furious  
roar of this heated creature overwhelmed him. A foreign movement of his body shaking,  
made him remember that he wasn't alone. He glanced down to acknowledge a fragile women  
clinging on to his hip, the shakiness of her body and the constant weep of desperation,  
suddenly turned into a horrifying scream. Robert studied the ball of fire and noticed a  
flicker of movement in a nearby car. Fear had festered his body making him paralysed  
whilst seeing a body trapped in a burning car. His ears were filled with Chrissie's screaming,  
"Do something."

Helpless was the only feeling that was left in his body, how could he save Adam if he can't  
even save myself from the terrible mistakes he has made in his life. Maybe today is the day  
he does something right for once. Sprinting across the rubble and grasped his hands upon a long  
piece of metal. The heat was becoming unbearable, the smoke tied against his throat. The scene was  
revolting watching someone's life flicker past him, it was getting harder and harder to see Adam past  
the thick layer of smoke in the car. Reaching the wrecking vehicle lifting the metal above my head  
and yelled for Adam to move away from the window. One hit to the window was all it took, releasing a  
wave of poisonous smoke sending a coughing fit towards his lips. Digging his nails into Adam's grey  
jacket using all the strength he had left to throw Adam's fragile figure out of the car window, the  
smell of smoke was absorbed into his clothes. Lifting Adam of the ground placing his hand on his back to  
give him more support. The sound of gravel occurred whilst Chrissie ran towards her car opening the back door,  
gently placing Adam's body in the back of the car, turning to face Chrissie planting my charred  
hands on her shoulders trying to stop her from shaking.  
"Chrissie, Chrissie, you need to get Adam to the hospital," pleading.  
"No, N...,N...,I can't," her weak body could only produce a delicate voice so gentle you could just about hear it,  
"You can," my grip tied.  
"I need to go to the farm, to see if Vic, Andy and Diane is okay."

Waiting until the car was a distant object before he ran towards disaster, his heart stopped when he thought about  
his family and their wealth fare but their was one person that so desperately didn't want to be hurt, Aaron.  
I can't think like that, I'm losing the feeling to my legs but I couldn't stop, I need to see if everyone is ok because  
if he is dying, he would never know how much he has changed my life or how much he makes me happy. He just can't, he  
just can't leave me.

My heart dropped, eyes watered when looking at the wreckage that is in front of me. The hall was unrecognisable, the roof had collapsed inwards. This image was forever imprinted in my mind, the deafening sound of crying and screaming, the smell of smoke, sweet and fear and the constant taste of metal. Desperately searching for the four people I only care about, hope and happiness enlightened my soul when I found a group of people cuddling up against a wall whilst wrapped around with a silver material. All I could see was a couple of cuts and bruises nothing major. "Vic, Diane, Andy" they turned towards my voice, I saw their faces covered in tears and dust, walking towards them felt like it took forever but when I reached them I collapsed into their arms, relief charged his body. "Never do that to me again," by now tears had soak into the collar of his shirt. "I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you," looking down to a gang of tears and smiles. "And I know that we haven't been getting along so well before this," staring towards his only brother, "I know I have done a lot of terrible things, it's just," tears flowed down my face making it hard for me to speak. "If I had shown you, the real me I was scared you will hate cos dad always want a strong manly son, that was never me so you could see that ,if my dad abandoned me, I just thought you would do the same." All Robert saw were shook and sadness expressed on their faces, " Is that what you think?" confusion was displayed on Andy's face. A nod was all I could do, fear of rejection overpowered me but what he did was something I never expected, was the embrace of my brother and one sentence, one sentence what I needed to hear all my life, "I don't care who you are, you will always be my brother." I wanted that hug to last forever, but panic had returned back in my veins ,Where's Aaron, looking at injured villagers and petrified families but no Aaron.

"Where is Aaron,"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry they might be a lot of mistake but I really wanted to write this  
> Hope you enjoyed reading it


End file.
